MYSTERI OF THE THREAD
by Aiden LDH
Summary: [Chapter 3 END] "Memangnya kemarin kau taruh mana benda itu, hae hyung?". "Donghae hyung, bukankah kemarin aku meletakkanya ditasmu? Dan Sungmin hyung kau bersamaku waktu itu.". "Hyung, apa kau tahu pak Jang?". "Kudengar dia meninggal kemarin.". "Apa kau pikir hantu yang mengambilnya, hyung?" -HaeKyuMinBum-
1. chapter 1

**M** **YSTERI OF THE THREAD**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast: Member Suju**

 **Rate:** **K**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor, Horror**

 **Summary: "Memangnya kemarin kau taruh mana benda itu, hae hyung?". "Donghae hyung, bukankah kemarin aku meletakkanya ditasmu? Dan Sungmin hyung kau bersamaku waktu itu.".** **"Hyung, apa kau tahu pak Jang?". "Kudengar dia meninggal kemarin.". "Apa kau pikir hantu yang mengambilnya, hyung?"**

 **Aiden LDH**

Pagi yang cerah disebuah sekolah yang paling terkenal di Seoul, SM Senior High School. Sekolah yang berisi siswa-siswi dari kalangan orang berada dan anak yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata tentunya. Memiliki tiga bangunan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil dan memiliki lima lantai dalam satu bangunan.

Bangunan pertama digunakan untuk ruangan guru, aula sekolah, ruangan olahraga dan ruangan untuk kegiatan ekskul. Pada bangunan kedua untuk ruang kelas para siswa kelas X dan sebagian dari kelas XI. Dan bangunan terakhir digunakan untuk ruang kelas sebagian lagi dari kelas XI dan juga kelas XII.

Saat itu, disuatu kelas yang bertanda 'XII-B' keadaanya sangat ricuh, dikarenakan guru yang mengajar belum datang. Para siswa yeoja yang sedang bergosip ria dan ada juga yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Sedang siswa namja yang sedang mengacaukan seisi kelas. Dan dibangku paling pojok pada kelas tersebut, ada empat siswa -ah, mungkin hanya tiga- namja yang sedang berbincang-bincang atau mungkin sedang... bertengkar?

"Memangnya kemarin kau taruh mana benda itu, hae hyung?" tanya namja berambut ikal kepada namja yang dipanggil 'hae hyung' tadi.

"Kemarin Kibummie yang membawanya, Kyu. Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu kepada Kyuhyun si penanya tadi. Dan namja yang disebut namanya masih tetap fokus membaca bukunya.

"Itu benar, terakhir yang membawa memang Kibum. Bummie, bukankah kau yang terakhir membawanya?" namja bergigi kelinci dan berwajah imut menimpali dan bertanya kepada namja yang masih fokus pada buku yang dia baca.

Kyuhyun yang berada paling dekat dengan Kibum menyenggol bahunya, "Hei Kibum, tak bisakah kau membuang bukumu sebentar saja! Apa kau tidak peduli dengan tugas kita? Kau yang terakhir membawanya, kan? Bagaimana kalau hilang, nanti kita dimarahi Park songsaemnim."

Kibum yang merasa terganggu menutup bukunya secara kasar. Namja itu sedikit memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, menghela nafas, "Hhah.." dan mulai angkat bicara, "Donghae hyung, bukankah kemarin aku meletakkanya ditasmu? Dan Sungmin hyung kau bersamaku waktu itu." Kibum berkata sambil melirik Donghae dan Sungmin si namja bergigi kelinci secara bergantian.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae, mungkin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah iya, Kibum benar. Kibum memang meletakkanya di dalam tasmu hae-ya, sebelum kita berkumpul di aula sekolah. Apa kau lupa, hae?"

.

 _Pagi itu Kibum datang lebih pagi untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Park songsaemnim. Tidak lama setelah itu Donghae datang, dan bertanya, "Apa tugasnya sudah selasai, bummie?"._

 _"Belum, hyung. Masih banyak yang belum selesai." jawab Kibum._ _"Ooh" Donghae hanya ber 'oh' ria._

 _"TERNYATA KALIAN SUDAH DATANG. MANA KYUHYUN?"_

 _"Aahh, hyung! Kau mengagetkanku. Beruntung aku tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak." Donghae bersungut kesal sambil memegangi dadanya, karena Sungmin yang tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak tepat dibelakangnya._

 _Kibum yang masih berada disana hanya diam memandang keduanya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran dua orang itu._

 _"Mian, aku tidak sengaja hae. Apa Kyuhyun belum datang?" ucap Sungmin sambil memamerkan cengiranya._

 _Itu orang yang kau maksud, hyung!" ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk namja yang sedang berlari kearah mereka bertiga. Dan ternyata namja tersebut adalah Kyuhyun._

 _"Hhah.. hahh, lelah sekali.. hhah."_ _Kyuhyun yang baru datang mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan beberlari._

 _"Apa kau terlambat lagi, Kyu? Ini minumlah."ucap Sungmin dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral._

 _Kyuhyun menerimanya dan meminum air tersebut hingga habis tak tersisa "gluup..gluup.. Gomawo minnie hyung." dan berterima kasih pada Sungmin._

 _"Aku terlambat gara-gara Changmin, bocah itu menyembunyikan sepatuku. Awas saja anak itu, akan ku balas nanti." ucapnya lagi dengan nada kesal sambil mengepalkan tanganya._

 _"hhuahahaha... adikmu itu benar-benar evil Kyu, hhahaha.."Donghae berucap sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak._

 _"Seperti dirinya." sahut Kibum melirik Kyuhyun sambil merapikan tugasnya, dan diamini Sungmin yang sedikit tertawa. Pernyataan Kibum tersebut membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal._

 _"Sudah-sudah, jang-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong tiba-tiba, karena ada pengumuman dari kepala sekolah yang terdengar dari sound system di kelas mereka._

 ** _'Diumumkan kepada seluruh siswa kelas XII, dimohon segera berkumpul di aula sekolah. Secepatnya!'_**

 _"Dasar si tua bangka itu. Tidak tahukah aku sedang kelelahan, aula sekolah kan jauh dari kelas kita! Haruskah aku berlari lagi?, Ckh" ucap Kyuhyun disertai umpatan setelahnya._

 _"Sudahlah, Kyu. Sebaiknya kita kesana, sebelum si Soo man itu marah-marah." ujar Donghae terkikik melihat Kyuhyun._

 _"Apa kau mau aku menggendongmu, Kyu?" ujar Donghae lagi, menambah kekesalan pada Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun yang kesal masuk kekelas untuk menaruh tasnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dan itu membuat ketiganya -MinHaeBum- tertawa._

 _"Ahh, bummie.Sebaiknya kita kesana dulu!" ujar Sungmin_ _kepada Kibum, setelah Donghae menyusul Kyuhyun kedalam kelas._

 _"Sebentar hyung, aku akan menaruh ini dulu." ujar Kibum. Lalu, masuk ke kelas._

 _"Aku ikut." ujar Sungmin menyusul Kibum._

 _"Kyu, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyuhyun yang sedang menaruh tasnya._

 _"Hei!!"_

 _"Kyu!!"_

 _"Kyu-"_

 _"Diamlah Donghae hyung, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya kesal kau menertawaiku." ujar Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae._

 _"Kalau begitu ayo kita cepat ke aula!" ujar Donghae sambil merangkul Kyuhyun._

 _"Hhm" balas Kyuhyun. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas._

 _"Bummie, Minnie hyung kami duluan!" ujar Donghae saat berpapasan dengan mereka. Sungmin dan Kibum hanya mengangguk meng 'iya' kan._

 ** _'SISWA KELAS XII HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI AULA SEKOLAH'_**

 _Tiba-tiba sound system kembali berbunyi, mengagetkan Sungmin dan Kibum yang masih berjalan kearah mejanya._

 _"Bummie, sebaiknya kau taruh tugasnya ditas Donghae saja!" ucap Sungmin, yang memang meja Donghae lah yang paling dekat dengan mereka sekarang._

 _"Baiklah." ujar Kibum sambil memasukkanya kedalam tas Donghae._

 _"HAE HYUNG, TUGASNYA KUTARUH DITAS MU!" seru Kibum._

 _YA.." dan dijawab Donghae, yang ternyata masih berada tidak jauh dari kelas._

 _"Baiklah, ayo cepat!" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kibum keluar kelas._

.

"A-ahh benar, sebentar..." Donghae memeriksanya didalam tas. Dia mengeluarkan semua barang-barangnya dari dalam tas.

"E-eh, ti-tidak ada!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong!!! Saya author baru disini. Kalian panggil Hyukkie aja, ne?

Ini fanfic pertama Hyukkie di ffn dan semoga ada yang suka. Kalau ada yang mau dilanjut mohon review, ne. Mohon bantuannya.

Dan mohon maaf jikalau ada typo(s), namanya juga author baru.. hehe..

Cukup sekian mohon reviewnya. -


	2. Chapter 2

**MYSTERI OF THE THREAD**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast: Member Suju**

 **Rate: K**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor, Horror**

 **Summary: "Memangnya kemarin kau taruh mana benda itu, hae hyung?". "Donghae hyung, bukankah kemarin aku meletakkanya ditasmu? Dan Sungmin hyung kau bersamaku waktu itu.". "Hyung, apa kau tahu pak Jang?". "Kudengar dia meninggal kemarin.". "Apa kau pikir hantu yang mengambilnya, hyung?"**

 **Warning: Typos**

 **.**

 **Aiden LDH**

.

"E-eh, t-tidak ada!" ucap Donghae tersendat-sendat.

"MWO, APA KAU BILANG? TIDAK ADA?" koor MinBumKyu.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae horor, "Kau jangan bercanda, hyung. Itu tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyu! Memang tidak ada." ujar Donghae dengan nada frustasi.

"Hei, kalian kenapa berisik sekali sih?" tiba-tiba seorang namja berambut merah mendatangi mereka.

"Itu, benda untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Park songsaemnim. Hilang, hyukkie!" ucap Donghae menjawab namja yang dipanggil 'hyukkie' tadi.

"Ahh, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Eunhyuk hyung. Bagaimana ini? nanti Park saem pasti marah!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian sudah mencarinya? Terakhir kalian taruh dimana?" tanya namja yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk.

"Belum, terakhir benda itu berada ditas Donghae." ucap Sungmin.

"Sudah kuduga." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Apanya?" tanya mereka berempat.

"Pastilah karena kecerobohan Donghae." ucap Eunhyuk yang mendapat jitakan gratis dari Donghae.

"Meskipun aku sering ceroboh, tetapi bukan berarti hal ini juga salahku." ucap Donghae sambil menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin saja, kau mengeluarkanya dari tasmu lalu tertinggal entah dimana." ucap Eunhyuk lagi sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Donghae.

"Benar juga yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Mungkin saja tertinggal di rumahmu, hae-ya?" ucap Sungmin menimpali perkataan Eunhyuk yang diamini oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Tapi seingatku, aku tidak mengeluarkanya sama sekali dari tasku." ucap Donghae."Kalau kau tidak mengeluarkanya seharusnya masih ada didalam tasmu, hyung!" ucap Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Atau mungkin..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin apa, Kyu?" tanya Donghae mulai gusar.

"Bukankah, penjaga sekolah kita baru saja meninggal?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Maksudmu, pak Jang?" Kibum bertanya.

"Ne." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa hubunganya dengan kasus kalian, ini?" tanya Eunhyuk yang bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hhah! Minnie hyung, hae hyung apa kalian masih ingat kejadian kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin dan Donghae menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk.

Kibum yang dari tadi diam melirik ketiganya -MinHaeKyu- secara bergantian. "Maksudmu, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Apa... kejadian waktu pulang sekolah, kemarin?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Ne, sa-" ucap Kyuhyun terpotong karena kehadiran Ryeowook.

"Hyukkie hyung, kau dipanggil Kim songsaenim." ucap Ryeowook memanggil Eunhyuk.

"O-oh, kenapa wookkie?" tanya Eunhyuk. Dan dijawab gelengan oleh Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu teman-teman. Semoga benda itu cepat ditemukan, bye." ucap Eunhyuk sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Ohh, kenapa kalian terlihat tegang sekali? Dan apa maksud hyukkie hyung dengan 'semoga benda itu cepat ditemukan', huh?" tanya Ryeowook bingung menatap keempat teman didepannya.

"Benda itu hilang, wookkie." ucap Donghae.

"Benda apa? Kalian membuatku bingung." ucap Wookkie lagi.

"Tugas dari Park saem." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin? Kau pulang bersama kami kemarin, wookkie." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"I-itu tidak mu-mungkin, Kyu! Lagipula aku tidak percaya hantu." ucap Ryeowook terbata.

"Aku setuju dengan Ryeowook." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kibum dengan raut muka bingung.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin saat kau pulang duluan setelah ekskul dance. Sesuatu terjadi, bummie."

 _"Hhah.. lelah sekali.. hahh.." Donghae bersandar di tembok ruangan tersebut sambil mengatur nafasnya._

 _"Kau semakin hebat, hae! Gerakan dance-mu semakin bagus." puji Sungmin yang berada disampingnya sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil._

 _"Ahh, dance-mu juga bagus Sungmin hyung!" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum._

 _'Plukk..'_

 _Tiba-tiba sebotol air mineral ada dipangkuanya, yang ternyata Kyuhyun yang memberikan kepadanya dan juga kepada Sungmin._

 _"Gomawo, Kyu." ucap Donghae lalu meminum airnya._

 _"Ne, hyung. Emm, ngomong-ngomong dimana Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil celingak-celinguk mencari Kibum._

 _"Ohh, Kibum tadi pulang duluan. Katanya ada urusan." jawab Sungmin sambil menutup botolnya dan diamini Donghae._

 _Kyuhyun manggut-manggut pertanda mengerti, "Kalau begitu ayo kita juga pulang, ini sudah petang." ajak Kyuhyun. Dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Donghae yang sedang berberes-beres._

 _"Baiklah, ayo minnie hyung. Kita pulang!" ajak Donghae dan menarik tangan Sungmin._

 _Saat di koridor mereka melihat Ryeowook, "HEI, WOOKKIE!" teriak Donghae memanggil Ryeowook._

 _Ryeowook yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya, "Ehh, hyung! Kalian belum pulang?" tanyanya kepada mereka berdua yang tengah berlari kearahya._

 _"Belum, kami ada jadwal latihan dance hari ini. Dan kau?" jawab Sungmin setelah sampai disebelah Ryeowook disertai pertanyaan padanya._

 _"Aku ada latihan menyanyi tadi, hyung." jawab Ryeowook._

 _"Ohh." koor Sungmin dan Donghae._

 _Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Mereka hanya diam saja sebelum Ryeowook memecah keheningan tersebut, "Hyung, apa kau tahu Pak Jang?" tanyanya._

 _"Eohh, ne. Memang kenapa?" jawab Sungmin._

 _"Aku dengar kemarin dia meninggal." ujar Ryeowook dengan suara yang kecil tapi mampu terdengar oleh Sungmin dan Donghae._

 _"MWO? m-me-meninggal" koor MinHae._

 _"K-kau be-bercanda, kemarin d-dia kan ma-masih datang, ke se-sekolah!" ujar Donghae terbata dengan nada ketakutan._

 _"Donghae benar" ujar Sungmin._

 _"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, hyung. Kemarin malam, beliau mengeluh sesak nafas saat sedang mengecek keadaan sekolah bersama Pak Kang. Karena khawatir, pak Kang menyuruhnya agar pulang terlebih dahulu. Waktu sampai di rumah tiba-tiba beliau pingsan, lalu dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dan tadi pagi aku dengar kabar pak Jang meninggal, terkena serangan jantung mendadak." ujar Ryeowook menjelaskan panjang lebar._

 _Setelah itu suasana kembali hening dan mencekam, hanya hembusan angin yang terasa menerpa kulit. Membuat bulu halus ditengkuk mereka berdiri. Suasana sekolah yang sudah sepi menambah kesan lebih menakutkan._

 _"MINNIE HYUNG! HAE HYUNG! KENAPA KALIAN LAMA SEKALI?" suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang berasal dari gerbang sekolah memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga._

 _Mereka bertiga pun berlari kearah Kyuhyun."Kau yang terlalu cepat,Kyu!" ujar Donghae setelah sampai gerbang._

 _"Hhah, terserah kalian. Eohh, kau belum pulang wookkie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari ada Ryeowook disana. Yang dibalas gelengan oleh Ryeowook._

 _"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." ucap Sungmin sambil menarik Ryeowook._

 _Kyu, apa kau tahu pak Jang meninggal?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya._

 _"Hmm, memang kenapa?"_

 _"Gwenchana, hanya saja tiba-tiba sekali." ujar Donghae._

 _"Itu sudah takdirnya. Tapi kudengar arwahnya gentayangan." ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae tercekat dan menghentikan langkahnya._

 _' **Brakk'**_

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh, membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunanya. Dan langsung berlari mengejar tiga temannya yang sudah berada jauh didepanya._

 _"Hei, tunggu aku!"_

.

"Apa kalian pikir hantu yang mengambilnya?" tanya Kibum setelah mendengar tentang 'kejadian kemarin'.

"Mungkin saja." ucap Donghae dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kau bilang tidak percaya hantu, hyung!" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang aku percaya."

Hening..

"A-ahh, sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian mencarinya dulu, jangan berprasangka buruk. Aku kembali ke bangkuku, bye!" ucap Ryeowook lalu berjalan ke bangkunya yang berada didepan.

"Annyeong, maaf saya terlambat."

Tidak lama setelah Ryeowook pergi guru yang mengajar pun datang.

Donghae dan Sungmin pun kembali ke bangku mereka. "Sebaiknya nanti kita mencarinya." ujar Sungmin sebelum pergi.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, para siswa pun keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kelaparan.

Tapi tidak dengan empat namja ini, mereka sedang sibuk memeriksa penjuru kelas.

"Ahh, disini tidak ada hyung!" seru Kibum yang memeriksa di sekitar bangku siswa yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Disini juga tidak ada!" ujar Sungmin yang memeriksa di deret bangku kedua dari pintu.

Di kelas itu ada empat deret bangku, dan empat bangku per deret, yang masing-masing bangku untuk dua orang. Ada sekitar 28 siswa di kelas itu, kenapa hanya 28 bukannya 32? karena ada dua bangku tak berpenghuni. Baiklah kita kembali ke cerita...

"Huaaahh, bagaimana ini disini juga tidak ada!" seru Donghae frustasi. Donghae mendapat bagian untuk memeriksa deret bangku terakhir.

"Kyu, apakah disitu ada?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang berada di deret sampingnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

"Kurasa memang hantu yang mengambilnya." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jangan-jangan hantu pak Jang yang mengambil? Karena kita membicarakanya kemarin." ujar Donghae.

"Sekarang kau juga membicarakanya, hyung! Kau membuat arwah nya tidak tenang." ujar Kyuhyun menakut-nakuti Donghae.

"Diamlah, Kyu."

"Apa mungkin siswa lain yang mengambil?" Sungmin berujar.

"Tapi didalam tas mereka tidak ada." ucap Donghae.

'Pletak'

"Kau bodoh hyung. Hilangnya kan kemarin, pastinya sudah dibawa pulang." ujar Kyuhyun sewot.

"Hehe.." Donghae hanya cengengesan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Oh ya, apa kalian tahu apa yang keempat namja ini cari sedari mereka datang di sekolah tadi pagi? Biar aku jelaskan, sejak pagi keempat namja tersebut mencari sebuah plastik.

Eits... tunggu dulu lebih tepatnya benda yang berada didalam plastik itu yang mereka cari. Dan yang berada didalam plastik adalah... **BENANG.**

Benang terseebut adalah benang yang digunakan untuk membuat sulaman pada kain yang ditugaskan oleh Park saem. Dan benang tersebut **'HILANG'.** Ok kembali kecerita...

"Sebaiknya kita bilang saja kepada Park saem" ucap Kibum mencoba meemberi saran.

"Kau mau kita berempat digantung dipohon depan sekolah, hhah?" ujar Kyuhyun geram. Meski wanita guru mereka yang satu itu memang terkenal sangar, dengan badannya yang besar dan tatapan yang mengerikkan mampu membuat semua siswa takut padanya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita beli yang baru?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak ada waktu Hae, setelah istrahat berakhir adalah mata pelajaran Park saem." jawab Sungmin sambil duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Hhah, sudahlah kita terima saja" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

 **"Braak"**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hehehe... Hyukkie balik lagi dengan ff yang entah kenapa jadi humor padahal awalnya pengen horor.

Mungkin bawaan mood kali ya?

Ehh, tapi nggak nyangka kalau ada yang ngerespon ff gaje ini *lap ingus.

Sebenarnya ff ini adalah kisah nyata Hyukkie sama teman-teman waktu kerjain tugas Prakarya. Tapi pada ff ini ada sedikit perubahan seperlunya.

Dan terima kasih kepada **Kuroi Ilna** dan **Rain** yang dah mau ngeluangin waktu kalian untuk baca dan repiu ff ini.

Mungkin chapter depan dah end dan ada ff baru yang akan dipublis. Dan akhir kata mohon maaf jika ada banyak typo bersebaran.

Jangan lupa repiu.

Ppai ppai *lambai sama Donghae, sampai ketemu chapter depan.


	3. End

**MYSTERI OF THE THREAD**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast: Member Suju**

 **Rate: K**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor, Horror**

 **Summary: "Memangnya kemarin kau taruh mana benda itu, hae hyung?". "Donghae hyung, bukankah kemarin aku meletakkanya ditasmu? Dan Sungmin hyung kau bersamaku waktu itu.". "Hyung, apa kau tahu pak Jang?". "Kudengar dia meninggal kemarin.". "Apa kau pikir hantu yang mengambilnya, hyung?"**

 **Warning: Typos, OOC**

 **Aiden LDH**

.

"Hhah, sudahlah kita terima saja" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

 **"Braak"**

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas yang semula tertutup, kini terbuka dengan kasar. Empat namja yang berada di kelas pun melihat secara serempak ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu.

 _'Wuush~'_

Angin dari luar pun masuk kedalam menerpa ke empat namja tersebut.

"Siapa di luar?" teriak Kibum. Donghae sudah merapat pada Kyuhyun, raut wajahnya seperti ketakutan. Sedangkan Sungmin menghampiri Kibum.

 _'Hihihi~'_

"HWAAAAA~ SUARA APA ITU!" Donghae menjerit sambil memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, membuat sang punya leher tercekik.

"Le-pas-kan bo-doh, a-ku ti-dak bi-sa be-er-naf-fas" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Donghae yang berada yang mencekik lehernya, sepertinya sia-sia saja karena tangan Donghae semakin erat mencekiknya.

Sungmin yang didekat Kibum mulai takut tetapi tidak sehisteris Donghae, hanya saja keringat dingin mulai bercucuran disekitar wajahnya. Sedangkan Kibum, anak itu seperti tidak punya rasa takut dia berjalan mendekati pintu, jaraknya semakin dekat.

"BWAHAHAHAHHAA~"

Tiba-tiba suara tawa yang familiar terdengar dari arah pintu, dan seorang namja terlihat sedang memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haha~, kau lucu sekali Hae! Haha~," namja tersebut masuk kedalam kelas, "Ouhh, lihat wajah Kyuhyun sampai memerah karena cekikanmu"

"JADI KAU HYUK!" Donghae bersungut kesal karena ternyata Eunhyuk mengerjai mereka. "KAU MAU KUBUNUH, HAH!" ia mulai mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih sedikit tertawa, setelah melepaskan 'pelukan' nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Lagipula kau terlalu paranoid, Hae" Eunhyuk bersembunyi dibelakang Kibum karena Donghae yang semakin dekat dengannya dengan aura kemarahannya. Kibum hanya menatap malas mereka.

Sungmin mengelah nafas lega karena ternyata itu hanya Eunhyuk yang mengerjai mereka. Kyuhyun masih mencoba mengirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah tragedi pencekikan padanya.

Kibum mulai berjalan kebangkunya, membiarkan dua orang yang saling kejar-kejaran sekarang.

"HEI~ JANGAN LARI KAU"

Donghae masih kesal dengan Eunhyuk, ia berlari mengejarnya, lihatlah wajahnya merah padam menahan marah. Eunhyuk yang dikejar hanya nyengir. "Aku minta maaf Hae, aku kan hanya bercanda" ucapnya sambil berlari menhindari terkaman Donghae. Abaikan mereka kita ke yang lain saja...

Sungmin berjalan ke meja Kibum yang berada dibelakang dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Kibum yang sedang membaca bukunya. Sedangkan Sungmin duduk dikursi didepan bangku Kibum dan menghadap Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita mengaku saja pada Park saem" ucap Sungmin mengawali pembicaraan diantara mereka bertiga, ia menaruh kepalanya diatas meja -Kihyun-

"Ne, kurasa sebaiknya begitu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Bummie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kepada Kibum yang masih fokus pada bukunya. Tetapi Kibum masih mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

"Teserah, aku menurut pada kalian" cukup singkat jawaban dari Kibum dengan muka datarnya, tanpa menolehkan pandanganya pada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjedotkan kepalanya pada tembok dibelakangnya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan seseorang yang kelewat datar ini.

"HEI, BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERLARI?!" Sungmin menatap tajam dua orang yang masih kejar-kejaran. Yang ditatap langsung berhenti. "KEMARI KALIAN!" dua orang itu menurut dan berjalan kearah bangku KiHyun. Donghae duduk didepan Kyuhyun disamping Sungmin, Eunhyuk duduk atas meja sebelah bangku Kibum.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Hyuk!" ucap Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk. "Sudahlah Hae, kau yang terlalu penakut" perkataan Sungmin yang sangat membuat Donghae kesal, yang malah ditertawakan oleh Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, membuatnya semakin dongkol.

"Jangan menertawakanku" ucap Donghae sambil cemberut.

"Haha~ kami tidak menertawakanmu Hae, kami tertawa karena ucapan Minnie hyung"

"Itu berarti kalian menertawakanku"

"Ohh, jadi kau mengakuinya, hyung? Kalau kau itu penakut?!" benar kata Kyuhyun, secara tidak langsung Donghae mengakui kalau ia memang penakut. Donghae semakin merasa terpojok. _poor_ Donghae…

"Ahh sudahlah, bagaimana dengan benang kalian. Apa sudah ketemu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah bisa meredam tawanya. Dan dijawab gelengan dari ketiganya, ah kenapa tiga? bukankah masih ada seorang lagi? ck, ternyata Kibum masih setia dengan pacarnya -buku- menghiraukan temannya.

"Hyuk, bolehkah kami minta sedikit benangmu?" tanya Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap.

"Boleh saja, tapi bukan aku yang membawanya, kalian minta pada Yesung hyung saja dia yang membawa tugas kelompok kami" ujar Eunhyuk sedikit iba pada kelompok Sungmin yang kehilangan benangnya.

"Ooh, baiklah"

.

 ** _TEEETT... TEEEETT... TEEEEETTT..._**

Anggep aja itu bunyi bel sekolah, soalnya bel di sekolah Hyukkie bunyinya gitu... back to story.

Bel sekolah berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali, pertanda istirahat telah usai. Semua siswa di sekolah itu masuk kekelas masing-masing, tidak terkecuali kelas XII B. Semua siswa dikelas ini sudah masuk kelas semua, tetapi -ah, sepertinya guru yang mengajar belum datang.

Sungmin berjalan kearah seorang namja berkepala besar, yang diketahui bernama Yesung yang sedang menyelesaikan sulamannya bersama tiga namja satu kelompoknya, yang diantaranya ada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. "Yesung-ah boleh kami minta sedikit benangmu?" pintah Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

Yesung menengok ke Sungmin. "Eoh, memangnya punya kalian kemana?"

"Benang mereka hilang, hyung" Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung yang sebenarnya bukan ditujukan untuknya. Seorang namja tampan yang duduk disebelah Yesung menggerutkan dahinya, "Huhh, bagaimana bisa hilang?"

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Hehe… kami juga tidak tahu Siwon-ah, terakhir benang itu berada didalam tas Donghae"

"Oohh, sudah mencoba mencarinya?" tanya namja tampan tadi yang bernama Siwon.

"Ne, tapi tidak ketemu"

"Ah, memang kau butuh warna apa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang berada di samping Eunhyuk.

"Karena benang kami hilang semua, jadi kami minta-"

"APA KAU MAU MINTA SEMUANYA HYUNG?"

 ** _PLAK_**

Kepala Eunhyuk mendapat geplakan gratis dari Sungmin. "Pabbo, aku hanya mau minta sedikit, sebagian nanti aku minta ke kelompok lain"

"Ooh, hehe~" Eunhyuk hanya nyengir. Yesung menyodorkan plastik berisi benang, "Ini ambilah seperlu kalian""Gomawo Yesung-ah" ujar Sungmin berterima kasih yang dibalas senyuman oleh Yesung.

Kibum datang menghampiri Sungmin yang masih memilih benang. "Hyung, kita butuh warna ungu" ucapnya. Sungmin menoleh, "Eoh, ne. Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin setelah mengambil sedikit benang ungu. "Merah" singkat dan datar. Terkadang Sungmin ingin mengikuti jalan Kyuhyun, bedanya ia ingin menghancurkan temboknya. Sungguh irit bicara plus datar makhluk ini. "Ne, baiklah" sahut Sungmin.

Setelah acara meminta benang Sungmin dan Kibum kembali kebangku belakang untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga sedang meminta benang kepada kelompok lain, entahlah mereka dapat atau tidak. Yang pasti Kyuhyun kalau meminta pastilah dengan paksaan, kalau Donghae mungkin dengan cara memelas. Mari kita lihat...

"YAK, AKU HANYA MINTA SEDIKIT, HYUNG" Kyuhyun berteriak pada seorang namja cantik yang dimintainya benang.

"KALAU KAU YANG MINTA NANTI HABIS BENANG KAMI" namja cantik itupun balik meneriaki Kyuhyun, yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersungut.

"HEECHUL HYUNG KAU SANGAT PELIT, AKU MINTA KE LEETEUK HYUNG KENAPA KAU YANG SEWOT! DASAR IBLIS JADI-JADIAN"

Ouh, kau membangkitkan Iblisnya Kyu, bersiaplah hidupmu akan berakhir. Muka Heechul si namja cantik sudah merah padam dan...

 _Sreet.._

"AAKH.." Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik keras oleh Heechul.

"APA KAU BILANG? IBLIS JADI-JADIAN?! DASAR EVIL, KAU MAU KUBUNUH, HAH?" Heechul berteriak sangat keras tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun masih dengan menjambak rambut Kyuhyun. Itu pasti sakit, bisa dipastikan setelah ini Kyuhyun akan tuli mendadak.

Tidak ada yang melerai, semua siswa disana malah asik menyoraki pertarungan mendadak antara **RATU IBLIS VS ANAK IBLIS**. Dan sudah pasti RATU IBLIS yang menang, tapi ANAK IBLIS masih tidak mau menyerah, ia mencoba melawan dengan menjambak rambut sang lawan. Dan mulailah aksi jambak-jambakan antar IBLIS.

Leeteuk dan Donghae yang berada di dekat mereka mulai melerai mereka karena sudah akan terjadi baku hantam, Leeteuk mencoba menarik Heechul tapi malah mendapat tonjokan dipipinya. Dan Donghae mencoba menarik Kyuhyun, hal serupa terjadi pada Donghae, ia terlempar karena didorong oleh Kyuhyun. _poor_ Leeteuk dan Donghae.

Keadaan kelas semakin ricuh, apalagi Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang masih bertengkar yang dikelilingi oleh siswa siswi yang menyoraki mereka. Leeteuk dan Donghae masih mencoba melerai mereka dibantu Sungmin dan Hangeng -anak china satu kelompok Heechul-

 **BRAAK**

Tiba-tiba Kibum bangkit dari duduknya setelah membanting buku yang tengah ia baca, lalu berjalan kearah Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bertengkar. Semua siswa yang tadi menyoraki mereka seketika diam, mereka sedikit menjauh dari Kibum.

Semua menjauh dari sana, tinggal Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang masih bertengkar tidak menghiraukan aura hitam yang mendekat kearah mereka. Kibum semakin dekat, tinggal selangkah...

 _Sreett..._ _Braakk..._

 _Buugh..._

"AKH/ARGH" teriakan kesakitan Heechul dan Kyuhyun setelah punggung mereka terbentur meja dengan keras. Semua siswa menatap ngeri kejadian itu. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Yap, Kibum melerai mereka dengan cara membanting mereka sampai terbentur meja. Ugh, itu pasti sakit.

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus pantatnya yang mencium lantai, ia menatap takut pada Kibum yang mengeluarkan aura mengerikannya. Sama halnya dengan Heechul, ia sangat takut dengan aura Kibum sekarang ini. Sedangkan Kibum, masih dengan aura gelapnya ia berjalan kembali ke bangkunya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jika Kyuhyun adalah Anak Iblis dan Heechul adalah Ratu Iblis, maka Kibum adalah RAJA IBLIS. Meski jarang berbicara dan datar, Kibum bisa bertransformasi menjadi Iblis jika merasa terganggu. Dan pertengkaran antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun tadi membuat kencannya dengan sang pacar -buku- terganggu.

Sungmin dan Donghae membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, "Gwenchana, Kyu? Aku tidak menyangka Kibum sungguh mengerikkan" ucap Sungmin sambil membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. "Kau benar, hyung. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mencari masalah dengannya" ucap Donghae menyahuti Sungmin sambil bergidik takut, mengingat kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Heechul dibantu oleh Leeteuk dan Hangeng.

Sekarang semua siswa kembali keaktifitasnya masing-masing. Di bangku belakang keadaan hening melanda keempat namja disana. Apa virus irit bicara Kibum menyebar, ya? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Sungmin yang menjahit kainnya tidak bicara sedikitpun, Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengelus-elus pantatnya yang masih terasa sakit. Donghae hanya melirik Kibum dengan wajah takutnya, dan Kibum masih dengan bukunya.

"Ah, benangnya kurang! Bagaimana ini?" ucap Sungmin yang sedari tadi menjahit.

"E-eoh, warna apa yang kurang, hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat kainnya.

"Warna pink, lihatlah masih kurang banyak!" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, "Kyu, kau min-"

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin, "Lagipula disini yang mempunyai benang pink hanya kelompoknya Leeteuk hyung, dan aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi dengan Heechul hyung"

"Kau kan bisa memintanya baik-baik" ucap Donghae memberi saran.

"Apa kau pikir tadi aku tidak memintanya baik-baik, hyung? Heechul hyung yang memang dasarnya pelit" ujar Kyuhyun sewot.

"Lebih baik kita beli baru" ujar Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya membaca buku. Tiga pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Kibum menutup bukunya dan melihat mereka, "Mwo?" tanyanya. "Ani" jawab ketiganya serempak, "Hanya saja nanti bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin. Kibum menatap Sungmin, "Kita minta waktu pada Park saem" ujarnya.

 _'Tidak bisakah ia berbicara panjang sedikit, singkat sekali'_ pikir Donghae.

 _Tap... tap.. tap.._ Langkah kaki terdengar dari arah pintu, mungkin itu guru yang akan mengajar. Dan benar saja seorang guru wanita gendut dengan muka sangarnya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ah, Park saem sudah datang. Kami kembali ke bangku dulu" ujar Sungmin dan menyeret Donghae menuju bangku mereka yang berada di depan.

"Silahkan berkumpul dikelompoknya masing-masing" perintah guru yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Semua siswa pun berkumpul kekelompoknya.

"Bagaimana ini Kibum-ah, tugas kita" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Sungmin dan Donghae yang berada didepan mereka merasa gusar.

"Aku akan bicara pada Park saem" ucap Kibum lalu berjalan kedepan menghampiri sang guru.

Sungmin, Donghae dan Kyuhyun menatap Kibum was-was. Sedang Kibum mulai bicara dengan Park saem. Mereka melihat Park saem yang sempat akan marah, tetapi Kibum mencoba membujuknya. Setelah lama bicara, Kibum akhirnya kembali pada mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap. Kibum mengangguk, "Syukurlah" ucap mereka serempak.

Seorang namja paruh baya tiba-tiba memasuki kelas mereka, berbicara pada Park saem. Dan kemudian undur diri.

"Perhatian semuanya!" ucap Park saem menarik perhatian semua siswa. "Saya ada urusan sebentar. Kalian jangan ada yang meninggalkan kelas, dan cepat selesaikan tugas kalian. Mengerti!" ucap Park saem menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Ne, songsaemnim!" sahut siswa serempak. Park saem pun keluar kelas.

"Lalu sekarang kita melakukan apa?" tanya Donghae. Yang lain hanya mengedikan bahunya. Donghae merogoh saku celananya seperti mencari sesuatu. "Ah, dimana handphone ku?"

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Donghae yang kebingungan.

"Handphone ku tidak ada" ucap Donghae.

"Hhah, kau ceroboh hyung" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mungkin ada di dalam tasmu, Hae" ujar Sungmin. Donghae pun memeriksa kedalam tas bagian depannya, dan menemukan handphone-nya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian, "I-ini!" Donghae tercekat, ia mengeluarkan benda tersebut dan ternyata...

"B-benangnya..." ucap Donghae tertahan. Sementara Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Kibum melongo tak percaya.

"DONGHAE/HAE HYUNG" teriak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. "KAU TIDAK HANYA CEROBOH, HYUNG! KAU JUGA PELUPA. PABBO!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam Donghae, yang ditatap malah cengar-cengir.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN BENANG ITU ADA DIDALAM TASMU LAGI, HAH?" Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku lupa kalau sudah memindahkannya didalam tas depanku. Mian, hehe" ucap Donghae sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Kibum menatap malas itu semua, tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur benang mereka ketemu, jadi mereka tidak akan beli yang baru dan ia tidak akan mengeluarkan uang sakunya.

"Sudah ku bilang Donghae itu ceroboh" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk ikut memojokkan Donghae. "Kau jangan ikut-ikutan Hyuk!" ujar Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"Lagipula tadikan kita memeriksa seluruh tas siswa, tapi kenapa tidak ada di tasku?" tanya Donghae.

"Tadi aku tidak memeriksa tasmu dan tas Sungmin hyung, hyung! Kan kita yang kehilangan jadi tidak mungkin berada diantara tas kita" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting benang kita sudah ketemu, tau begitu kemarin biar aku yang bawa" ujar Sungmin lemas, apa gunanya ia panik tadi cari kesana-kemari dan ujung-ujungnya ada ditas Donghae. Sungguh ia ingin membantai Donghae saat ini juga.

"Hehe, aku minta maaf ne?" ucap Donghae meminta maaf lagi.

"Hhah, sebaiknya kita selesaikan sekarang menjahitnya" ujar Kibum dan mulai menjahit kainnya.

"Baiklah" sahut yang lain.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga, mian kalau endingnya ngecewain XD

Dan juga maaf updetnya lama karena lagi banyak urusan buat kelulusan. Maaf karena ceritanya cuma sedikit, ini pantesnya jadi oneshoot tapi apa daya masih author baru XD... tp nanti ada ff lagi entar nyusul...

Dan terima kasih yang udah mau review:

 **Kuroi Ilna** : hehe, emang mereka itu rempong, serempong orang pada kisah nyatanya ... mian kalau horornya gk dapet... entah kenapa malah jadi gini... tp gomawo dah mau baca : )

 **rain:** hehe, mian emang ceritanya cuman ampek sini doang XD... entar Hyukkie usahain bikin ff kyu... gomawo dah mau baca ff ini : )

 **guest:** ini udah lanjut plus end... gomawo dah mau baca : )

 **aynani:** dah lanjut nan, mian gak seperti nyatanya banyak yang berubah dicerita ini, tapi inilah kisah kita berempat XD... gomawo dah mau baca : )

Ini kisah Hyukkie ama temen-temen Hyukkie yaitu, Aynani (yg ikut repiu), Elfi ama Sya'adha waktu kerjain tugas prakarya untuk ujian praktek buat kelulusan SMP. Tp di ff ini Hyukkie ceritainya SMA, hehe... mian XD

Semoga temen-temen di kelas **IX B** nggk ngelupain Hyukkie, ne? Kita bersama selama 3 thn dan Juni nanti dah kelulusan.. hiks jangan lupa ama temen di SMP, ne? ff ini Hyukkie persembahkan untuk IX B yg selalu ricuh dikelas, nakal dan selalu bandel ama guru-guru. Tapi sesungguhnya kami menyayangi semua guru di SMPN 3 BAPA, khususnya bu Dwi ama bu Ika yg pernah jadi wali kelas kami. Semoga bu Dwi dan bu Ika nyasar di google dan nemuin ff ini XD

Mian malah curhat... terbawa suasana disini...

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yang udah mau review... ppai ppai

_ **YEONGWONHI** **SARANGHAE** , **IX B** _


End file.
